Free-space optical communication (FSO) is an optical communication technology that employs light propagating in free space to transmit data for telecommunications and/or computer networking. “Free space” can mean air, outer space, water, etc. FSO contrasts with using a solid medium such as optical fiber cable or an optical transmission line. FSO can be useful where physical connections are impractical due to high costs and/or other considerations.